What I've done RRBXPPG
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: My 1st songfic Song: What i've done By Linkin Park! 3


The RRB &PPG in: What I've done….. A songfic…By Dark Angel 91398.… Song by the one and only awesome Linkin' Park!

PPG: Hey! Wazz up? It's us! Dark Angel's 1st songfic is awesome! Oh, and Annie Onimos, get a fucking life, stop being a bitch, and hate the game, not the player! Angel tried her hardest to make paragraphs and make her stories awesome but her computer is really retarded! Linkin' Park rocks!

Chapter 1: Regret and Crimes… ^^ Brick's POV^^

In this farewellThere's no bloodThere's no alibi

I sighed and looked at the sea. Boomer and Butch was sleeping, Butch snoring loudly and Boomer drooling. We the Rowdyruff Boys wanted to be redeemed for all our past crimes so we ran away from our fathers, Him and Mojo. We didn't wanna be hated anymore. Not after what happened yesterday. Yesterday, we fell in love with some girls. But not just any girls. Our counterparts, the Powerpuff Girls.

Cause I've drawn regretFrom the truthOf a thousand lies

Plus, we were tired of always being blamed for stuff. The cops always had an excuse to arrest us and yesterday was no different. All we did was hang out at some abandoned building and the cops showed up and started flipping out. I was really beginning to regret living the criminal life. But that was the way I was raised, so that's all my brothers and I have ever known. I thought about all the lies I told, thought of every crime I've committed, every person I beat up/killed and regretted them.

So let mercy comeAnd wash away

I wanted to be a none evil person for once. I never really thought about my future when I was younger. I only thought about how we would kill the Puffs. Cause that's what we were born to do. Destroy the girls who took our lives away twice. Took away everything. Although maybe we should have thanked them. When we were first born, we had really gay haircuts. Now we have spiky awesome hair. We were better at fighting and ruthless instead of harmless. I sighed and laid down with my head resting against a rock. I looked over at Butch and Boomer. They were cold, shivering occasionally. I draped a large blanket over them and laid back down. I gazed at the stars and wondered what the future held in store for us.

What I've doneI'll face myselfTo cross out what I've becomeErase myselfAnd let go of what I've done

^^ Butch's POV^^

Put to restWhat you thought of meWhile I clean this slateWith the handsOf uncertainty

I heard yelling, arguing, faintly in my sleep. Great. Him and Mojo were fighting over us again! I woke up and looked around. No one but a sleeping Boomer. "Brick?" I yelled. "Brick! Dude, where are you?" I shouted, a little scared. "Yeah, Butch?" Brick answered as he came into view, carrying a few fish and some berries. "I'm hungry!" I whined like a kid. "Ok, ok. I'm making breakfast." Brick said as he made a fire using his fire breath. "Why are we here?" I asked with a frown. "Cause we wanted to be redeemed, remember?" Brick sighed. I scoffed. Why did we want to be redeemed anyway? Oh, yeah. Now I remember. Buttercup… I scowled and kicked the dirt that was on the ground. I fucking hate this! But I couldn't help but feel guilty about all those crimes we committed. Homicide, attempted homicide, disturbing the peace, ect….

So let mercy comeAnd wash away

I just wished that we could start all over again. Or let our past be erased. Washed with innocence like Buttercup's. Cleansed with purity. I guess I'll have to go against my nature to make my life the way I want it…..

^^Boomer's POV^^

What I've doneI'll face myselfTo cross out what I've become

I woke up to the smell of fish and something else that smelled awesome. I got up and looked around. Butch was tearing a fish apart hungrily and Brick was laughing. "Well, finally! The Boomer! It awakens!" Butch yelled as I walked over. "Oh, shut the hell up.." I growled. Brick tossed me a fish and some berries and stuff that was roasted. I really wanted to be forgiven. That was why we were out here. We wanted a new beginning. For our sakes and so we could be with the girls. I thought back and remembered our crimes. Each and every one of them…

Erase myselfAnd let go of what I've done

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" I heard someone yell. We turned around and came face-to-face with our Powerpuff counterparts. "Oh, h-hey, guys.." we stammered. The girls gave us a strange look and crossed their arms casually. "Oh, so now you're trying to steal our pose, aren't ya?" Brick asked. "Oh, shut up!" Blossom snarled. "Do you know how worried we were?" they yelled as they punched us so hard we landed flat on our backs. Dizzily, we got up. "What?" Butch asked. No doubt his head was pounding. He was rubbing his head and had a painful bump on his head.

For what I've doneI start againAnd whatever pain may comeToday this endsI'm forgiving what I've done

"We were worried!" Buttercup shouted as she hugged Butch. Butch put his arms around her in confusion and looked down at her. "W-worried? Why?" he asked with a confused look. "We sorta missed you guys!" the girls exclaimed. "Really?" I asked Bubbles as she hugged me. "Heck yeah! We just got really bored and we missed messin' with you guys!" Bubbles squealed as she messed up my hair. "That's all?" Brick asked softly with a quizzical look in his eyes. The girls blushed and detached themselves from us. "Y-yeah.." they stuttered. "Really? Then, why you blushing?" Brick questioned. They looked away and stared at the sea. "Cause it's weird for a girl to randomly hug a guy. Duh!" Blossom replied casually. The Puffs exchanged a look and nodded. They turned back to us. "Well, I guess we'll see you back in Townsville." they said as they waved goodbye. In a matter of seconds, three flashes of sky blue, neon green, and sunset pink flew passed us.

I'll face myselfTo cross out what I've becomeErase myselfAnd let go of what I've done

"Well, I guess that settles that." Brick announced as he stood up. "Are we still redeeming ourselves?" I asked quietly. "Nope. We're goin' back to Townsville. We got the girls to mess with. They're waitin' for us." Brick replied as he hovered above us. "You coming?" he asked. "Hell yeah!" Butch and I yelled. We flew up and with a flash, chased after the girls. We tackled them to the ground just as we were passing a huge bounce house. They looked up at us and smirked. "Ok, now stop lying to us. What was the other reason you came to find us?" Brick growled playfully as he tried to make Blossom say "Mercy!". "Nope. Not tellin'!" Blossom yelled. She twisted around and so did Bubbles and Buttercup. Now we were on the bottom and they wanted _us_ to say "Mercy!". "Why did you follow us?" Blossom demanded. "C-cause we were bored." Brick said. She twisted his arm and he yelped. "I'm never gonna tell." he said. "Ok, then. We'll make you. Buttercup, you know what to do. Bubbles, use the secret weapon." she commanded. They smiled and Bubbles slowly put her mouth near my head and used her sonic scream. Buttercup did the same while twisting Butch's leg. For five minutes, Butch and I screamed in pain loudly and Brick look worried and yelped as Blossom copied her sisters. "OK, OK! I GIVE UP! MERCY! MERCY!" Brick yelled. "Ok, so why did you follow us?" they asked. "We, uh, missed messing with you?" we responded uncertainly. "No, the truth." they smiled as they used a pressure point on us. "Ok, the truth is we like you guys!" we cried. The girls released us and stood up. Then, we pinned them to the ground. "Ok, so why did _you_ try to find us?" we asked with an evil smirk. "Really? Right as we got off you?" they complained as we grabbed some nearby rope. We tied them up and carried them.

(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)What I've done(Na-na na na)

"Wait, wasn't the whole purpose of our little adventure to stop being evil and to stop doing stuff like this?" Brick asked suddenly. We stopped and thought for a while. "Yeah. But what can one little crime thingy do?" Butch retorted slyly. "Ok." Brick smirked as we dropped the girls on the ground. "You gonna tell us now?" Brick demanded with a frown. "Nope!" Blossom replied. "Ok, we'll just do something we did when we were younger.." Brick said evilly. He pulled us over and whispered the plan to Butch and me. We separated and sat back on the girls. We lowered our face a few inches above theirs. "Aww, crap.. Not this again.." the girls cursed softly. Slowly, we dangled a string of spit close to their faces and retracted it. Underneath us, the girls tensed. Again, we lowered it and the girls shocked us by spitting in our faces. "Aaahh! What the hell? You got it in my eyes!" we yelled as we got the spit out of our eyes. "Ok, that's it! Now more playing around!" we yelled. I messed up Bubbles' hair just to get her pissed. And sure enough, it worked. "BOOMER!" she shrieked. I laughed and smirked. I got her mad and she glowered at me. "You are so mean." she said. "I know, I know. I'm the big bad Boomer and I'm here to mess up you hair! Ooh, scary!" I said. She laughed before she flung me off of her tied up body. "Hey! I was comfy on there!" I yelled. "Too bad, Boomer!" she giggled. This was the way our life should be…

(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)Forgiving what I've done(Na-na na na)

^^Butch's POV^^

Buttercup glared at me and writhed around. "BUTCH! LEMME GO SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Buttercup snarled angrily. I chuckled. "Just tell me why you came to find me.." I smirked slightly. "Four words: The day you die." she growled. I smiled and stroked her raven hair. "Uh huh… Sure." I said with a smirk. "No. I'm dead cereal." she yapped. "Just tell me the truth." "Ok, ok! We were bored!" she squeaked. "Nope." "Meany.." "Shorty…" "Bully.." "Tormentor.." I grinned. "Later.." "Now." "Later." "Now." "LATER!" "NOW!" we argued. This was the life… Why did we ever wanna be redeemed?

^^Brick's POV^^

"So why did you guys try to find us anyway?" I demanded as I sat on top of a tied up Blossom. "Does it look like I'm gonna tell you?" "Yes." "Well, you're totally wrong." "Not uh! I'm totally right!" "In your dreams!" "Yeah huh! In your reality!" "That really doesn't make sense." "If you're me, yeah it does." "Oh, shut up!" Blossom snarled as she squirmed beneath me. "Are you gonna tell me or what?" I asked. "No! Never! The day you-!" she began before I kissed her smugly. Her sunset pink eyes narrowed fiercely as I pulled us apart. "Ok, now tell me!" "Never!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" "HECK NO!" "HELL YES!" "IN YOUR DREAMS!" "IN MY REALITY!" I argued with Blossom. This was pretty fun! This was the life… Our life… Redemption could wait until some other time.. "Ok! We give!" the Puffs screeched. "Ok, tell us!" "We sorta like you guys!" they yelled as we used a pressure point on them. "Really?" we asked hoping it was the truth. "Yes! Now can you get off?" they demanded. We untied them and stood up. We blushed a little as we got into our usual pose with crossed arms. Blossom stood up and glared at me, blushing. "That's why! We sorta like you guys! Is that what you wanted to know?" Blossom shrieked. "Yes.. That's why we left.. So we could come back and date you guys.." I said quietly. "Oh…" she said. "So, do you wanna?" "Wanna what?" "Wanna be my girlfriend?" "Yes! I mean, yeah, sure, whatever." she replied. I smirked and hugged her…. So this was our redemption… We got our girls and redemption….. This was the life… Our life….

(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)(Na-na na)

Blossom: Yay! Linkin' Park rocks! But not Brick!

Brick: Oh, shut up…

Buttercup: *In British accent* I do agree, madam, but I must concur. It is all the Rowdyruff Boys who suck.

Blossom & Bubbles: Why, I do believe you're quite right!

RRB: Great…. Mock us in your stupid British accents! Go ahead!

PPG: Ok! :D *Starts mocking them more*

RRB: That was sarcasm!

PPG: We know! It's fun to annoy you like this!

Me: Ya gotta admit… It is fun!

RRB: -_- Lord help us!

~Peace peeps!~


End file.
